


The Flight

by FloofyTMCCWritez



Series: Spider-Son Oneshots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pre-Spider-Man: Far From Home Mid-Credits Scene, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyTMCCWritez/pseuds/FloofyTMCCWritez
Summary: Peter Parker finds more out about his mentor, Tony Stark. After he passed away, he left him E.D.I.T.H., and AI.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Roger Harrington & Peter Parker
Series: Spider-Son Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The Flight

**Author's Note:**

> A4 is canon in this fic, but Peter received the glasses from Happy at the fundraiser instead of from Nick Fury.

Peter Parker's plan for his summer field trip was not going well. Peter had Ned try to get him a spot nest to MJ, but Ned had made a terrible excuse. Something about him have a 'perfume allergy'!

His teacher ended up hearing about it and moved everyone's seat to accommodate for his 'allergy', and Peter ended up next to him with the person he least wanted next to MJ in said spot. He ended up next to his teacher, Mr. Harrington.

That plan failed miserably... Peter was thinking absent-mindedly when he was fiddling with his dual headphone adapter he had gotten for him and MJ. His teacher noticed what he was fiddling with, because of Parker Luck™.

"Wow! A dual headphone adapter? Let's watch a move!" said his teacher. Peter honestly felt bad of him. He could tell his teacher was attention starved, but didn't know how bad it was. He was needy enough to want to spend time with his student on a thing you would do with your significant other!

"...Alright..." Peter said, plugging in the headphone adapter and tenth headphones. He let his teacher select the movie, not caring to much about it. That was, until he heard the title.

The announcer began speaking "Heart of Iron: The Tony Stark Story. We all know the man, but do any of us really know him? We know he was the superhero known as Iron Man, and the owner of Stark Industries, but none of us know his personal stories. The things that made him who he was. At first, his father started out as someone who ignored him. His mother was the only one who payed attention to him.

At the age of 17, his parents were ripped away from him due to a car crash in-" Peter began tune out the audio, not wanting to reopen his barely healed wound. It was as if said wound had barely scabbed over, and he was about to scrape it again.

He had loved his mentor as a father, even if at some moments he could seem a bit cold, cruel even. He probably knew more about Tony than the person making the movie did.

He began remembering some of his favorite moments with Tony. There was the time Peter had been shot on patrol and couldn't worry May, so he went to the Avengers' tower.

* * *

He had been patrolling late, and had gotten sloppy. His leg felt like it was on fire, and he just webbed up the thug and called the police.

He had arrived at the Avengers' tower and knocked on the window to Tony's lab. When he didn't hear him, he asked Karen to alert F.R.I.D.A.Y., and Tony finally noticed him. He opened up the window within seconds of spotting him.

"KID! WHAT HAPPENED?!" yelled Tony as Peter entered. It wasn't in a rude way, but a parenting way. Peter just chuckled nervously. There was a pause where Tony just looked at one of the cameras and within seconds, F.R.I.D.A.Y. had told him. Tony sighed, know there was nothing he could do to stop him. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, (53, Peter counted) and when he opened them, he left.

Tony reappeared soon with a first aid kit and told Peter to go change into some short and a T-Shirt he had left on the bench. Peter did as told (with difficulty our to his wound) and turned toward Tony, stating he was done.

Tony turned around and crossed the room with the first-aid kit and began patching him up. He also made sure Peter knew how to dress the wound in case Tony wasn't there to help. He had said he would just come, but now he understood what he meant and why a sad look crossed his face.

* * *

There was also the time they were planning for the battle with Mr Rodgers, and Peter instantly referenced the show. Peter had wanted to be more helpful than just staying 'low to the ground'. Tony had even threatened to call his Aunt and tell her about him being Spider-Man, so he had to give up.

* * *

Peter didn't realize it, but he had started crying. Not a sobbing cry yet, just tears falling down his face. His teacher noticed this but didn't fully comprehend what was happening to the boy.

"I know, it's such a heroic story. He had such a hard time and still made it big. Admittedly he did start in the weapons industry, but he left knowing it was the right choice." Mr. Harrington tried to relate to him, but it only made everything worse.

"I'm sorry Mr. Harrington, I have to go." Peter said as he roughly got up over his teacher and ran to the bathroom. He just sat there, thinking about his teacher. He opened the box that Happy had delivered to him, saying Mr. Stark had left them just for him. He saw it was the glasses Mr. Stark wore and a card. He put the glasses on and looked at the card. Once he did, he saw it had a note. 

"For the next Tony Stark, I trust you. P.S. Say Edith?..-" Peter was wondering why Tony would have him say that when the glasses flew to life

"Stand by for retinal and biometric scan. Biometric scan accepted."

"Hello?" Peter asked.

"Hello Peter, I am E.D.I.T.H., Tony Stark's augmented reality, security, and defense system."

"So he made you for me?" asked the teenage hero.

"No, but you have access tool of Tony's protocols," answers the A.I. in her robotic, but still emotion filled voice.

"Cool," mumbled Peter.

"Would you like to see what I can do? E.D.I.T.H. stands for Even Dead, I'm The Hero. Tony loved his acronyms."

"Yeah, he did," Peter said with a hint of sadness that was still laced with humor, remembering J.A.R.V.I.S. (Just A Rather Very Intelligent System), F.R.I.D.A.Y. (Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth) , and now E.D.I.T.H. (Even Dead, I'm The Hero). Peter began walking out, holding his phone up to his ear after composing himself so he would not seem weird if he 'talked to himself'.

"I have access to the entire global Stark security system, including multiple defense satellites, as well as factors to all major telecommunication networks." As E.D.I.T.H. said that, Peter noticed all of his classmates, as well as other people's phones show their screens. He noticed MJ was looking something up, and decided to narrow in on it.

"Woah... What's MJ looking up?" he asked for a second before ducking his head down. thankfully, anyone that heard hadn't made out the details of his conversation, and he hurriedly told E.D.I.T.H., however he was too late. Edith had shone him the screen, and it was open to Rooble (Search engine). She was searching up 'How to make a guy stop-'

"No no, don't look at it; That's- That's wrong." There was a pause until Peter finally asked a question. "Can... Can you tell me some stories about Mr. Stark? OfCourse,YouDon'tHaveTo!" Peter quickly said. (Of course, you don't have to)

But she did, and that's what peter did for the rest of the flight. he would occasionally let out a chuckle on some stories, like the one where Tony had found Bucky smashing his arm into the wall just to meet him when he was an intern. There was also the time Tony had gotten his head stuck in a wall, the time Pepper literally pulled Tony's unconscious body out of the lab when he refused to leave. (Pepper asked Nat for a favor)

And finally, E.D.I.T.H. had run out of funny stories to tell, so she told him about Tony's decision to give him the glasses and S.I. (Joint ownership with his 'sister' Morgan. Literally said that in his will) after he was trained. Until then, Pepper would run the company with Rhodey and Bruce.

Peter had never felt so happy, and was glad for the positive changes to his life after the spider-bite. He had a wonderful, but dysfunctional, superfamily who could help him through this, Happy included.


End file.
